Blood Tipped Wings
by Mudbud333
Summary: Tsuyoi is left in an orphanage at birth, no one knows what happened to his parents, but weird things happen to him. And it gets worse the older he gets, what is he supposed to think of his parents as secrets about his birth are uncovered? Rated M for alot of reasons. This is going to get very dark at points, and it'd e better if you knew. Mainly OC


Hey guys, it's been a real long time. What s going on? Here's my new story, I have some plans for this one, and actually prepared, so I might actually get this one done!

Tsuyoi (Yes, him again, why? I like using him as a character) was a young child when his parents left him in an orphanage, no one knows who they were, and no one knows why, it just happened. Eighteen years later Tsuyoi leaves the orphanage, and he realizes the funny things he had been seeing his whole life aren't just dreams like the orphanage doctor told him repeatedly, but there were truly demons out to get him, follow him in his unknowing stumble to find the truth of his parents, and why he was even born.

Blood Tipped Wings:

Prologue

"Don't! Stop please!" A woman screamed, being thrown into a bedroom. A man smiled darkly at her, not saying a word, just walking up to her and closing the door behind him. "Why? Why would you do this? It's against the ancient laws for one like you to have sex with me, none the less force yourself on me!"  
"Ah, but you see, my sweet little angel..." He said the last word with such a mocking tone the woman's hope started to vanish. "I have plans for you, and they're going to take a while, so how about you just shut up and take it?" He slapped her, and she cried out and fell on the bed, her vision going black for a few moments from the force of the blow. When she could see again, he was right in front of her with no pants, a shirt, and a demonic smirk.

"It's not like any one is going to find you anyway..."

Nine months later, a man walked into an orphanage and dropped off a baby, not saying a word, not even being noticed, just going in, and out. The owner of the orphanage found the baby shortly later. "Oh dear..." She frowned, a little Asian lady, who couldn't find a name for her new child. So she named him Tsuyoi. She noticed a note, with a pair of gloves on it. It read When this child is ready to leave this property, give him these, and tell him his father would have liked it, they were his gloves.

Needless to say, he never saw those gloves for a while.

A year later, Tsuyoi had started to walk, and he celebrated his first birthday.

Five years later than that, he started school, and started hanging out with kids named Kio and Xelphie, two other drop offs given Asian names.

Two years after that he met a girl named Yuna, who had just started grade one, she was half Asian, her father was American, and her mother was an Asian woman.

Three years after that he got chased down the street by these mean looking adults, who pulled out knives, and tried to kill him. They all died, mysterious, and gruesome deaths at the hands of a very mean, demonic looking man. He went to Doctor Lowther, the orphanage doctor about it, and he said it had to have been a gang war, or something of the sort.

Three more years later, and he started smoking pot, it relaxed him, and got his mind of what the doctor had told him were "Day-Dreams" of "Monsters" coming after him on the streets. And even though Xelphie looked healthy, she had to go to the doctor quite frequently, and she always seemed really upset when shed get out.

Tsuyoi asked her what was wrong, and she'd just tell him that she was sick, but she'd be okay.

Two more years later he started dating some girl from school, but after four or five months, they started fooling around, and a familiar looking man shot her through the temple. He didn't come out of his room for weeks. The doctor had told him to take some pills, and it'd stop being a problem.

It didn't. It got worse, he would go out at night, and take a hunting knife with him, just in case he had to kill something, anything, he hoped he wasn't insane and killing people, but they were coming after him.

Three years after this, the story starts, you've had a glimpse of the unexciting part of his story, the story behind the story, how he became the man he did. Now, continue onto chapter one, and youl begin to find out mysteries from his past. See you soon.


End file.
